The New Girl Is Weird
by PrincessDystopia
Summary: The first day of school is supposed to suck, right? Okay, well try being a transfer student to entirely new school in a new village. Welcome to my life as a sophomore at Konohagakure High, where my nickname is either "Icky" or "Weird New Girl." Making friends can't be too hard, right? Please tell me I'm right. [Modern AU] [OCx?] [Test chapter]


The first day of school is supposed to suck, right? Okay, well try being a transfer student to entirely new school in a new village. Not to mention popping your head into a sophomore class half-way through the school year. Maybe some of you have experienced this hellish day, maybe some of you haven't.

This is my rollercoaster of bullshittery that has happened to me in a span of two years at Konohagakure High. So, please, sit back and enjoy the ride.

My first instinct is to start this story at the point where everything went downhill because quite honestly I'm still a little worked up about it. I don't know when I'll ever get over it. But I know better than to start in the middle of an all-out war, so I'll begin at well, the beginning.

I left my house, full of boxes labeled with "glasses," "socks," and "more boxes." I mean, who in their right mind would pack boxes within boxes? My mother told me it was to "save space." My father said it was because my mother had something wrong in her head. My brother didn't care enough to give me an answer. He was too busy staring at the butt of some pink-haired girl who had strolled by, swinging her hips in her favor.

My brother was a senior and made it bluntly obvious that we shouldn't acknowledge each other during school hours. "I mean, come on, Icky," he groaned, using the ridiculously embarrassing nickname he cleverly thought of for me. "How am I supposed to be as popular as I was back in Kiri if you're hanging all over me? Why don't you try to make your own friends?"

Kirigakure was a villager much smaller than Konoha, so everyone knew everyone. It was hard to make friends who weren't already friends with my brother.

The high school was only about a mile away from my house. It was one of the tallest buildings in the village, so getting lost was out of the question. As I somberly walked, my head hung and my hands gripping painfully tight at my backpack straps, I wondered what I did in my previous life to deserve this?

I hated, absolutely hated, meeting new people. I wouldn't say I was shy, but let me put it this way: if you gave me the choice of meeting a school full of new people or chewing off my own arm, I'd ask you for hot sauce because I always imagined my skin to be a little bland. Unfortunately, nobody was giving me any choices here.

My blonde hair flicked in front of my face, blinding me for only a second before I spat it from my mouth and pulled it from my eyes. Two boys in front of me stopped, leaned over with their hands on their knees, and huffed to catch their breaths. One had a dog perched happily atop his head and the other sported the same color hair as me, with three scars on each side of his face.

"I won again, Kiba!" the blond announced, raising his fists in the air. The dog boy, Kiba, growled and delivered a foot into the other's stomach.

"Shut it, Naruto!" he retorted as Naruto curled in on himself on the ground.

A nervous flutter flapped about my stomach as I hurriedly made my way past the two, but being me, and of course this would happen, my left foot caught around my right ankle, sending me to the ground. I winced at the dull pain on my elbow. Don't ask me why I thought sticking my elbow out to catch my fall would be a good idea.

"Oh, crap!" Naruto exclaimed, rushing to my side. He looped a hand around my arm, attempting to pull me to my feet. "Are you okay?"

I swatted his hand away, my face burning. "Yeah, jeez," I whispered, patting the dirt from my clothes. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks. Okay, bye."

As I practically sprinted into the double doors of the school, I could hear Kiba say to his friend, "New girl's a little weird."

You think this is a bad start to a school year? We haven't even gotten to the part about the drugs yet.

* * *

**Author's note:** I wrote this as a test to myself. I've never written a high school AU Naruto story before, so please let me know if this seems worthy enough of a second chapter. I haven't worked out any details yet, but your feedback will get something going in my brain.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
